User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 *2 Kirby (Nintendo 3DS) Hey NerdyBoutKirby. I'm new on Kirby Wiki, and I was wondering, is there anyway you can let the Kirby Wiki staff know to update the page about Kirby (Nintendo 3DS)? Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 21:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Vaati the Wind Demon and I are the only admins currently active. I've done all I can at the moment. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 22:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Palgairism Sorry about that, I gave you credit. But thanks though anyway, sorry I forgot! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 01:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Master Sword Hi, NerdyBoutKirby! I found some info about Kirby & the Amazing Mirror you might want to look at. The page is here, but specifically, I wanted you to look at the section that says, "Master". It explains the gem coloration and his hat, so I was wondering if you wanted to revise the "Trivia" section on the article. KirbyRainboom (talk) 21:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, tell about the prototype stuff. Can't hurt anything. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) : Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to confuse. I thought that it might explain as to why the gem was a green/blue-ish color in the offical artwork. The picture might've been made during the prototype's devolopment, and was just kind of...thrown into the final version's offical artwork. Thanks for replying, though. : KirbyRainboom (talk) 23:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Improvements NerdyBoutKirby, why are you always re-editing every page I edit!? I don't mean to offend you, but it's really getting to me.WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :As an admin/bureaucrat, it is my responsibility to ensure that articles and individual edits are proper. Many of yours are. When there are things to improve/correct, I see to it that those things happen. Oftentimes I'll find a different error on a page -- one that you did not create -- when patrolling, so I'll go right ahead and fix that. :Many people get attached to their writing and get offended when their contribution is changed. I've never really understood why; when your work is improved by another person, you should be grateful. After all, people reading the pages won't know who did what, anyway. :I wish you luck with your future edits. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) A Somewhat Important Decision Hiya there Nerdy. I need your advice on something. Christmas is coming up, and I have a bit of a dilemma. You see,I was originally going to get the WiiU because of the new Super Smash Bros., but ever since that new Kirby game was announced, I decided I'm going to get a handheld...considering I can get not only the Triple Deluxe game, but also Super Smash Bros. 4. The problem is...do I get the 2DS or the 3DS? The 2DS is noticably cheaper...at least $139.99. However, I was led to believe that it was meant for little kids, and it doesn't have a flippy screen either. Or, what about the 3DS? More expensive, but more practical (somewhat). I'd also be able to transfer data from my DSi to my 3DS. So my real question...do I go with something cheaper that will pay off in the short run, or more expensive that will pay off in the long run? I only ask you this because my family isn't too big on Nintendo gaming, and you haven't let me down on anything yet. Talk to ya' soon Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :The 2DS was a dumb idea in my opinion. Everything about it sounds like a downgrade of the 3DS, except the slightly lower price... but it's still over $100, so it's not considerably cheaper. Not to mention it looks as big as the 3DS XL, but you can't close it to fit it in your pocket. The 3DS is the better option in my opinion -- it comes in purple if you like that. =] :I'm going to ask for gift cards for Christmas so I can purchase a Wii U. I have little motivation to do save up and buy it right now, since the only game I really like out of the bunch is New Super Mario Bros. U... that's just a game to tide me over til Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. Good luck getting the system of your choice. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I could care less about the color. I'm not even sure if it'll actually be a thing that I could get this year. So, it DOESN'T flip. Yeah thats pretty bad. Dust and dirt could get on the screen, whereas before closing it would prevent most of that from happening. I thought the 2DS was a joke at first until I actually saw a commercial for it. 3D games you can play in 2D? Why didn't they do that in the first place...? :::I'll certainly look into getting a WiiU somewhere along the line, perhaps next year. I haven't heard of much great games for WiiU either, which discourages me even more as of right now. Thanks for your help, :::Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 03:25, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there,NerdyBoutKirby. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Hey I recently got back to this Wiki, and I was gone because my family was moving to New Zealand. Anyways, ''I wanted to know, how do you archive things on your talk page? Also, can you make me a new signature? I'm thinking a Skully with the caption: ''Super Spooky! Anyways, thank you! GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 21:53, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :We'll see. I happen to be busy the next few days. Welcome back. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:01, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Anything Else? Hi there NBK! Ever since the Kirby 64 Project, I've been really hooked onto emulators. I currently have a Windows RT Surface and it comes with a bevy of emulators, mainly the Virtual Gameboy Color, Advance, and an SNES Emulator. My main question here is if there are any screenshots you would want me to acquire for the Wikia. I've tried looking in categories for poor quality images, but I havent managed to find any. If there are any screenshots you would want me to get, shoot me a link to the page and I'll get to work on it. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 01:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Does your emulator play regular Game Boy games? Because we could really use enemies, mid-bosses, etc. from Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 2. It should be enough to say "enemies, mid-bosses, bosses", but if you want more instructions, just ask. Thanks and good luck! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 04:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, my Gameboy Color emulator can play ''Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 2. I shouldn't need any instructions, unless you feel that I need them. I'll begin working on the screenshots soon, then! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 11:56, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::For the original and the second Dream Land games, would you want a full screen capture of the game, or something similar like I did with Project 64? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::For 2D platformers (or pretty much any handheld game), the entire screen is valuable. For examples, see any enemy article for KCC or KMA. Should be simple enough, eh? =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, shouldn't be that hard at all. Considering the emulator is played in full screen, we needn't worry about anything unnecessary popping up in the background either. There might be some small black slivers from crops I messed up, but I'll try my hardest to be exact. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 02:44, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : Looks like I'm going to be having the laptop for awhile, and I have almost all the screenshots on the Surface. I really don't feel like slogging through the story mode twice on two different devices, and this message is only a heads up on what the plans are for the screenshots. See you around! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You're Really Quick! You know, I've been kind of curious about this for a bit: How do you edit so many articals almost at the same time? A few minutes ago, a slew of articals edited by you said, "1 minute ago". You must work pretty fast! KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :That was a case of paste & publish. I opened a bunch of articles in different tabs, pasted the change in each one, and rapidly published. It's not as impressive as it sounds, but thanks for the compliment. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 02:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Quote Corner Hey! I just want to ask what you think of the upcoming game. Also I wanted to ask: How do you add a new quote to "Quote Corner"? Thanks! WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 20:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I can't wait for ''Triple Deluxe! As for Quote Corner, I don't know how to add quotes. Sorry. NerdyBoutKirby ''Thank you and good night!'' 22:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :OK. I saw the new villian Daranza and thought immediately "Fan art!" So, here is a custom made Daranza sprite! the black version is so you can see it better. :I hope you like them! WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 22:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC)